fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hij had geen gezicht
Welkom! Dit is een nieuw kortverhaal van mij op deze wiki. Het is een kort horrorverhaal ofwel mijn eigen gemaakte creepypasta. Mocht je niet goed tegen enge of schokkende verhalen kunnen, klik je dit beter weg :). Het verhaal Wat je moet weten voor het verhaal De inspiratie voor dit verhaal heb ik gehaald van de foto van Victor Surge in 2009 op het 'Somthing Awful forum'. Voorwoord (flaptekst) Hij had geen gezicht.' vertelde ik aan de agent. 'Jongen, weet je wel zeker dat je de waarheid spreekt?' Pap zei altijd dat je de waarheid moest spreken tegen agenten. Maar als ik ze de waarheid vertel, dan geloven ze me niet. Wat heeft het dan nog voor zin?'' Shane leidt een doodgewoon leventje totdat hij op vakantie gaat. De vakantie lijkt op het eerste gezicht geweldig, totdat er vreemde dingen gebeuren... Hoofdstuk 1 Het begon allemaal op een warme zomerdag. We waren op reis naar Engeland, het Kielder Forest. We gingen een huis lenen, de eigenaar van het huis ging zelf op reis en hij verhuurt dan in de tussentijd zijn huis. Ik keek er naar uit. We gingen bijna altijd alleen naar Nederland op reis, en dat begon me flink te vervelen. Ik was dan ook zeer blij dat we naar ergens anders gingen. Ik was 12 en ik ging naar het tweede middelbaar, het eerste middelbaar had ik met grote onderscheiding afgemaakt en als beloning gaven mijn ouders me deze reis. Ik had geen broer, geen zus, ik was enig kind. 'We zijn bijna bij ons huis!' Vertelde pap me. Fijn. Het is 30 graden en ik wil niet langer in deze auto zitten! Ik slaakte een zucht, en mams lachte. Ik stierf zowat van de warmte. Ik keek uit het raam en ik zag het bos al aankomen. En toen zag ik hem voor het eerst. Er was een lange man aan het wandelen in het bos, maar... Hij zag er niet normaal uit. Hij was te lang. En zijn kledij, hij had een zwart chique pak aan. Dat draag je toch niet in een bos? En toen zag ik zijn gezicht. Wat je gezicht kunt noemen, het was er niet. Het was gewoon witte huid... En in een flits was hij verdwenen. Het zal vast wel door de lange autorit komen, dacht ik. Ik concentreerde me verder op de autorit. 'We zijn er!' Hoofdstuk 2 Onze auto stopte abrupt bij een middelgroot huis. Het huis zag er uit als een grote boshut. Er was een zwembad dat er best mooi uit zag en het was redelijk groot. Zouden we hier de vakantie spenderen? Cool! Ik deed al snel de deur van de auto open en stapte uit. Ma en pa deden hetzelfde. "Wij gaan de spullen uitladen, ga jij even zeggen aan de eigenaar dat we hier zijn?" Vroeg mam. "Oke!" Antwoorde ik al snel. Er stond nog een auto op de oprit geparkeerd die geladen was met vakantiespullen. Ik liep naar het huis toe. De deur stond open. Benieuwd keek ik naar binnen. Ik zag een man omgedraaid naar een groot fotokader kijken. De man zag er best oud uit. Hij had wit haar en hij had een koffer naast zijn voeten staan. De foto was een foto van een bos, dat moet wel dit bos zijn. "Goedemiddag meneer!" Zei ik. De man bleef kijken naar het schilderij, zonder te reageren op mijn begroeting. "Eh, meneer... Wij zijn het, we zijn toegekomen." Vervolgde ik dan maar. De man bleef maar kijken naar het schilderij. Opeens verranderde de houding van de man. Hij verstijfde. "Jake, ik heb het al gezegd, verlaat dit bos. Het is genoeg geweest!" Brulde de man zonder om te kijken. Dat bezorgde me een rilling. Wie is Jake? Wat bedoelde de man? "Meneer, ik ben niet Jake ik ben Shane." Antwoorde ik. "Ah!" En terwijl de man dat zei draaide hij zich om. Zijn ogen puilden uit en hij zag er vermoeid uit. "Welkom!" Vervolgde hij. Die 'welkom' klonk wat luid, te luid. De man wandelde naar buiten. "Hier heb je de sleutels van het huis. Veel plezier!" Vertelde de man. "Bedankt." Vervolgde ik. Hij stapte naar de auto op de oprit en draaide zich om. "Kom eens hier jongen." Ik twijfelde even maar ging dan toch nog naar de man toe. Voor ik iets kon zeggen zei hij: "Je hebt hem gezien. Pas voor hem op. Ga niet naar het oosten van het bos." Dat bezorgde me al helemaal de rillingen. Wat was er mis met de man? Wie bedoelde hij? Eerst een of andere Jake en nu waarschuwt hij me voor iemand! Zou Jake diegene zijn waarvoor hij me heeft waarschuwd? Heeft dit te maken met die lange man in het bos? Nee toch? Deze oude man is gewoon gestoord. Ik antwoordde nog met een beverige "Oke." en de man sloeg het portier van de auto dicht en vertrok. Hoofdstuk 3 Ik sliep diezelfde nacht niet goed. Mijn droom ging als volgt: Ik was in het bos. Ik keek omhoog en toen zag ik de lange man. Ik kon hem nu beter zien. Hij was omgedraaid en had grote tentakels achter zijn rug. Hij had lange benen, precies alsof hij op stelten liep. Hij was vreselijk. Onmenselijk. Het draaide zich om naar mij. Zijn gezicht leek precies wit rubber, en hij had geen mond en geen ogen. In een flits stond hij voor me. Ik voelde hoe zijn lange tentakels mijn keel vastgrepen en hoe mijn longen schreeuwden om lucht. En toen werd ik wakker, badend in het zweet. Een tijdje later ging ik aan de ontbijttafel zitten. Ik at cornflakes. Het was wat stilletjes. Ietsje stiller dan normaal. Ik had pap en mam nog niet vertelt over de droom van vanacht en de gebeurtenis gisteren, maar zou ik dat ook doen? Ik besloot om het niet te zeggen. 'Heb je goed geslapen?' Vroeg pap om de stilte te verbreken. 'Ja hoor, de matras ligt best lekker.' Mijn antwoord klonk wat dof. Pap sloeg zijn ogen naar beneden en zei niets meer. Mam keek me recht aan. Ze wist dat ik me normaal niet zo gedraag. Ze zei niets maar keek me bezorgd aan. Mijn cornflakes waren op en ik wilde naar buiten, de stilte is hier dodelijk. 'Mag ik naar buiten?' Vroeg ik. 'Ja, maar pas wel op dat je niet verdwaalt.' Antwoorde mam. Ik stond op, greep mijn telefoon en opende de voordeur om naar buiten te gaan. Het was best warm. Ik liep door de oprit en ging het bos in, ik wandelde gewoon wat random. Na een tijdje stopte ik. Ik merkte dat ik op de plek stond waarover ik vannacht heb gedroomd. Ik voelde me heel erg vreemd, verkild. Ik keek omhoog en ik zag de lange man staan. Voor ik mijn mond kon openen om iets te zeggen verdween de man in een flits. Hij stond recht voor me. Ik rende weg, zo hard als ik kon. Ik keek achter me maar de man was nu weg. Ik bleef doorlopen. Ik liep mijn longen uit mijn lijf. Na een lange tijd stopte ik. Ik zag een vreemd symbool op een boom gekerft staan. Een circel met een kruis door. Het stond er erg groot op. Dit voelt niet veilig aan. Ondanks ik kapot was, liep ik zo hard ik kon weer terug naar huis. Bomen flitsten voor mijn ogen voorbij. En voor ik het wist was ik weer bij ons huis. Ik keek omhoog. Het huis stond in brand. Ik was helemaal verkild. Het was daar snikheet. Langzaam haalde ik mijn gsm uit mijn broekzak en belde de hulpdiensten Hoofdstuk 4 Als ik om me heen kijk zie ik alleen maar rook. Ik was in een ziekenhuiswagen met een grijs deken om me heen. Brandweerlieden hebben het vuur geblust in minuten wat eeuwen leken te duren. Een stuk dak was weg en waar de deur moest zitten was nu een groot gat. Het huis was helemaal zwart. Een brancard kwam uit het gat waar de deur moest zitten. Mam lag op de brancard. Een tijdje later kwam de brandweer pap naar buiten brengen. Het aanzicht was vreselijk. Ik keek verder door het gat. De muren waren helemaal zwart. Behalve... het schilderij aan de muur hing er nog. Compleet intact. Geen stofje aan. Uit mijn ooghoek kon ik zien dat een vrouw naar me kwam in een ziekenhuisuniform. 'Hey... Gaat alles goed met je?' Vroeg ze. Ik antwoordde niet. 'Ik heb nieuws over je ouders, het spijt me maar... ze zijn gestorven.' Mijn gevoelloosheid ging in een keer over naar intens verdriet. Langzaam bewoog er een traan over mijn wang. Hoofdstuk 5 Kon deze eerste vakantiedag nog erger worden? Eerst een gek, daarna een lange man op stelten die me probeerde te vermoorden, het gekke teken in een boom, de brand en mam en pap zijn dood. Ik had uren aan een stuk gehuild. Het is nu bijna middernacht. Ik was in een politiebureau. Zo dadelijk ging ik ondervraagd worden door de politie over de brand. 'Kom binnen, Shane Crott.' Bood iemand aan. De deur voor me ging open. Ik slenterde binnen in het kamertje. Een agent sloot de deur. 'Ik ben hoofdinspecteur Waters. Aangenaam.' En we schudden de hand. 'Het spijt me van je ouders...' Begon de man. Ah, zwijg daarover. 'Jullie huurden een vakantiehuis in het Kielder Forest van de man Alfons Groen, we hebben proberen contact met hem proberen op te nemen maar we hebben helaas gehoord dat de man gisterennacht op een vreemde wijze is vermoord. Arme Alfons heeft grote gaten in zijn lichaam, weet jij daar iets van?' Vervolgde de man. Dus die man heet Alfons Groen. Hoe komt het dat hij werd vermoord op de datum at wij toekwamen. Maar grote gaten? Dat kan toch niet... Ik keek omhoog. Tot mijn schrik zag ik de lange man die weer zoals gewoonlijk in een flits verdween. 'Shane?' 'Ik weet daar niets vanaf, meneer.' antwoordde ik hard. 'Goed. De brandweer heeft in jullie vakantiehuis een kijkje genomen en ze hebben vernomen dat de brand is aangestoken. Ken jij iemand die dat zou doen, vijanden van je ouders of gebeurden er vreemde dingen...' ik ontbrak zijn zin onmiddelijk. In een hopeloze poging om hieruit te komen besloot ik om het te hebben over de lange man. 'Ja. Er is een lange man die in de bossen rondloopt.' Vertelde ik. 'Een lange man... Beschrijf hem eens meer...' Vroeg de hoofdinspecteur. 'Wel, hij is zeer lang en draagt een smoking.' 'En zijn gezicht?' 'Hij had geen gezicht.' vertelde ik aan de agent. 'Jongen, weet je wel zeker dat je de waarheid spreekt?' Pap zei altijd dat je de waarheid moest spreken tegen agenten. Maar als ik ze de waarheid vertel, dan geloven ze me niet. Wat heeft het dan nog voor zin? 'Dat is onmogelijk.' Vervolgde de agent. Zijn blik verduisterde. 'Heb jij de moord op Alfons Groen gepleegd en het huis in brand gestoken?' Wat? Wat dacht deze agent wel! 'Alle sporen wijzen op jou.' Zei hij. Ik begon vreemde stemmen in mijn hoofd te horen. Ze vertelden me om weg te rennen. Ik kreeg een piep in mijn oor. Ik moest hier weg. Weg van deze gekken. Ik stond op en rende naar de deur. De agent die voor de deur stond probeerde me tegen te houden maar ik gaf hem een stomp, opende de deurklink en rende naar de deur om naar buiten te gaan, die ik opende en vervolgens sprintte ik keihard weg. Mijn benen bewogen zonder dat mijn hoofd dat wilde. Ik kon niet stoppen. Mijn benen brachten me naar het bos. Ik bleef keihard rennen zoals ik nog nooit heb gerend. Ik was bij de plek van mijn nachtmerrie waar ik stopte. Ik had dit nog nooit meegemaakt. Ik bewoog zonder dat ik dat wilde. Ik begon nog een piep te horen in mijn oor. Ik keek omhoog. De lange man stond recht voor me. De piep in mijn oren begon steeds luider te worden. De lange slingers achter de rug van de man grepen mijn keel vast. Langzaam begonnen vlekken voor mijn ogen te komen en werd alles zwart. Einde. Tam tam tam! Wordt niet vervolgd. Nawoord: Slenderman Als laatste wil ik het nog hebben over Slenderman. '''Wie is Slenderman? De lange man in dit verhaal, is de urban legend ofwel horrorlegende, Slenderman. Van Slenderman is er een horrorgame gemaakt en een film. Slenderman is een 3 meter lange gestalte met grote tentakels op zijn rug dat een smoking draagt. Slenderman kan niet wandelen, Slenderman kan alleen maar teleporteren en leeft in de bossen van het Verenigd Koninkrijk, waar dit verhaal zich afspeelt. Wanneer verscheen Slenderman voor het eerst? Slenderman werd voor het eerst gezien op een foto van Victor Surge, op een forumpagina in 2009. Het onderwerp van het forum was 'Somthing Awful' oftwel, iets vreselijk. De bedoeling van dit forum was om foto's up te loaden die bewerkt waren, zodat er iets vreselijk of panaromaal (niet gewoon) te zien was. Hoe is Slenderman ontstaan? De oude man in het verhaal had het over een of andere 'Jake' Jake is de oude naam van Slenderman, toen Slenderman nog menselijk was. Het verhaal gaat als volgt (pas op, het is best heftig); Jake O'Leary is een 13 jarige jongen dat zwaar werd gepest. Jake pleegde zelfmoord. Op de weg naar de dood kwam Jake een demon (een kwaadaardige geest) tegen. De demon zei: 'Wie sterft uit pure haat, hard verdriet en zin in extreme wraak heeft kan zijn ziel verkopen aan mij om terug te keren naar de aarde in een gedaante die hij zelf kan kiezen om zijn woede af te reageren.' Jake twijfelde geen moment en verkocht zijn ziel aan de demon. Hij koos een 3 meter lange gedaante zonder gezicht, een chique zwart kostuum en als moordwapen tentakels achter zijn rug om zijn slachtoffers mee te doden. Slenderman kan alleen maar teleporteren. Vanaf nu spreken we niet meer over Jake O'Leary maar Slenderman! Het vreemde teken op de boom Het vreemde teken op de boom is het symbool van slenderman. Een cirkel met een kruis door moet geen gezicht betekenen. Zo dat was het! Geloof jij in het bestaan van Slenderman? Laatste woordje Bedankt om dit verhaal te lezen! Dit was Tarantula Danger. Categorie:Tarantula Danger Categorie:Tarantula Danger: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker